A Private Twilight
by Never The End Shall Meet
Summary: Isabella Swan wants one thing in life. Success. She applies to Washington Prep and gets in because of her good grades and clean record. Unfortuantely, it's going to take a lot more than smarts to survive, thrive, and stay alive. 1st Story, please read!
1. Odd Girl Out

Hey, so umm this is my first ever Fanfiction. I'm very new here. I hope you guys like it and all. I enjoy reviews, even though I've never had any. Oh, and if you guys show an interest to this story, I'll give you more info on what it's about. Thanks!

**AN: I do not own Twilight. But, I'm working on it.**

* * *

For as long as I could remember, I, Isabella Marie Swan, wanted to improve myself. I was always well-read and perceptive of my surroundings. I knew that I was too good for the monotonous life in Forks, Washington. So, when I was offered a full scholarship to the illustrious Washington Prep, a school I'd only dreamed of attending, I jumped at the chance to go. Little did I know, this school would pratically be the death of me.

Though it was still quite early in September, the leaves were already beginning to turn. The road winding up to the gates of Washington Prep was surrounded by wood. The school was incased in forest ground. Once again I found myself consumed in wilderness. I'd never been a city girl. I lived with my mother, Renee until eighth grade. We lived in a small two bedroom house in Phoenix, Arizona. Though Phoenix is quite a large city, we were surrounded by desert. For my freshman year of high school, I left my mother and her new boyfriend to come to Forks to live with my father. My father was the police chief of Forks, Washington. You've probably never heard of it. Believe me when I say Forks is the most boring place in the world. It's completely secluded from anything exciting or even remotely interesting. Everyone there knows everyone else. There are no secrets.

Living in Forks just wasn't for me. In February of my sophmore year at Forks High School, I applied to Washington Prep, which s one the most prestigious schools in the country. It was basically my way out. The school's tuition was more expensive than Harvard's. Luckily, my grades were so perfect and my record was squeaky clean. I got in on a full scholarship. After many arguments with my parents and a PowerPoint Presentation, I found myself packing away my most acceptable clothing and heading off to my new life at a boarding school.

So here I am now, in the passenger seat of my Dad's police cruiser as we make our way up the twisted and difficult pathway to the school's entrance. "They sure do make it hard to get in this damn place," Charlie my father said in a gruff voice.

"Yeah, I know. It's supposed to intimidate," I said to my father. I thought I heard him mutter a yes, but I thought better of addressing him. I knew my father hated the fact that I was going here. I'd spent only one year with him and already I was leaving him.

"Bella, I know you think I'm against you going away, but I want you to believe me when I say I'm not. I'm proud," my dad said as we came to a stop two feet from the opening gates. I was just so close.

"You are?" I asked.

"Yes, Bells. You're a brilliant kid, you know that? No, I mean it. You're smart. Way too good to have what me and your mother had," he said.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing. You were, no you are the greatest thing to have ever happened to us. Your mother and I may not see eye to eye but just know that we love you. And we support you in everything you do," he said. I could tell from the way my dad was talking that he was holding back tears. I was already crying. "If you ever need anything Bells, anything, you know who to call."

"Dad, thanks. I love you, okay?" I said. He nodded his head and muttered a quick I love you to me. My dad was very uncomfortable with sharing his feelings, like me. We got out of the car at the same time and he helped my unload my large suitcase. Thankfully, Washington Prep had a uniform policy. Plaid skirt, oxford blouse sort of thing. My father and I said our goodbyes and I took my first steps toward my future.

Walking around the campus of Washington Prep was an experience I was not ready for. Somehow, I forgot that kids who went to schools like these were loaded. Yeah there was a uniform policy and all, but these kids, they did things differently. Plaid skirts turned into high wasted plaid hot pants. Uniformed shoes turned into Uggs or Prada heels. Oxford shirts turned into polos and expensive silk blouses. I don't think I saw a single female that wore the correct attire.

But the males, well, let's just say I wasn't ready for them either. Have you ever watched one of those movies when every guy looks like he belongs on an Abercrombie and Fitch billboard? Well, walking down the path to the administrative building was just like that. And for some reason, it felt like every single gorgeous billboard worthy guy was staring at me. Was it because I was wearing jeans and an oversized sweatshirt while all the other girls looked like models in their designer clothers? Perhaps. Was it because they sensed I didn't belong? Maybe. Or was it because I was wandering around their precious campus looking like a lost little puppy? I'm gonna go with all of the above. In fact, I was so preoccupied with reading the overly complicated map that I didn't see the football that was flying at me. I was about to scream when two hands came out of no where and saved me from what could have been a flat face.

"Oh my gosh," I choked out. The hands that caught the ball belonged to one the Abercrombie wannabes. He smirked up at me, well down at me is more correct seeing as he was about 6'7''.

"You're welcome, and I'm Jacob," he said. He dropped the ball and held out his hand for me to shake. I took it slowly and I felt him shake my hand, hard. He was so strong.

"Thank, so much, and I'm Bella," I said weakly. He laughed a little bit and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"So, Bella, you look new," he said.

"Yeah, I am. I'm on scholarship. I'm in my junior year."

"You might not wanna advertise the scholarship thing around here. But anyways, I'm a junior too," he said. I nodded and tried to walk around him but he blocked my path. I looked back up at him, confused. "You're different. I like that," he said smirking. Then he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. "I'll see you around, Beautiful." And with that, he walked away. Okay, what gives. I shook my head and spotted the administrative building ahead on my right. Standing in front of the building were four beautiful girls, out of uniform of course. One of them was staring at me with such intensity that I thought I'd faint. If looks could kill, right? Well, this was going to be an interesting school year.

Edward POV

Sometimes I really hate going to school at Washington Prep. Everything is just so monotonous. Nothing ever changes. And that's when I saw her. She immediately stuck out from all the girls here. For one, she looked normal. She had on a large sweatshirt, faded jeans, and a pair of beat up Converses. Her hair was messy and wild. She looked a little scared and she was concentrating very hard on a piece of paper while trying to maneuver a very large suitcase. She looked beautiful.

I watched in utter amazement as this goddess made her way down the path. Heads turned to stare, and she seemed aware of it. She had to know how beautiful she was. The light fall breeze caused her thick brown hair to whip around her face. It didn't bother her as she just shook her hair out of her face and continued walking. It was then that I saw something flying through the air in her direction. It was a football and it was going to hit her in the face. I was about to run over to her to save her when I saw someone had beat me to it. A tall figure stood confidently in front of her and held the ball that would have done extreme damage had it come in contact with her skin. To my dismay, that tall figure was my roommate, Jacob Black. He beat me to her. Once again, I, Edward Cullen has come in second place to my best friend. Only this time, it felt like my life was over. My heart sank in my chest as I realized that the girl Jacob was talking to, was the girl I'd seen in that book store just two weeks ago. The girl who made me hate going to Washington Prep. The very same girl who's face was permanently etch-a-sketched into my brain. I knew all of two things about this girl. One, her name was Bella Swan. And two, she never stood a chance.

Bella POV

After getting my class schedule and talking to the Dean of students, I was convinced this school was not for me. I was taking French, Latin, Calculus, Physics, European History, and a whole bunch of other classes I just thought was insane. I was a junior for God's sakes. Well, I welcomed the challenge.

"Hi," I heard someone ask from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with the last person I thought I'd see here. It was the gorgeous green-eyed guy from the book store in Seatle two weeks ago.

"You," I said. I realized I sounded very stupid for only saying one word. The green-eyed Greek God smiled at me and held out his hand for me to shake.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. My name is Edward Cullen," he said. I took his hand and shook it slowly.

"I'm Bella Swan, so you go here?" I asked. Stupid question. He was here and he was wearing the uniform. Of course, he made the uniform look like the newest thing to come off the runway. He was perfect. He had bronze hair that was styled in a disarray of chaos, but it looked amazing on him. He was lean, but you could tell he had muscles by the way his white oxford shirt clung to him. I wanted to jump him right there on the pathway.

"Yeah, I do. And apparently so do you," he said laughing. I nodded and smiled up at him. "So, Bella, where are you staying?" he asked.

"Umm, Volturi Hall," I said. The smile from Edward's face immediately disappeared.

"Oh, you don't seem like a Volturi kind of girl," he said. Was that an insult?

"Is that good or bad?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Good, definitely good. The girls that live there are all snobs," he paused and looked over at me. "I guess now there's an exception." I blushed a light pink and looked down at my worn Converses. "Speak of the devil..." Edward said. I looked up and saw that he was staring behind me.

I turned around and saw three extremely beautiful girls walking towards me. They looked like super models. They were all gorgeous, but in different ways. One had wild and curly red hair that whipped around her face in the light fall breeze. She was tall and had a slight grimace on her face. Another girl looked to be Native American. She had russet colored skin and had black hair that was cropped short, framing her heart shaped face. She was looking directly at me and I felt a chill go through my bones. The last girl I looked at was absolutely perfect. She had long flowing blonde hair and a perfect figure. Her lips were set in a small smile and hey eyes were fixed on me.

"They live in Volturi?" I gasped when I turned back to Edward. He was frowning slightly.

"Don't be impressed, Bella. They're not who you want to be friends with," he said. Well, I found that hard to believe. I turned back to look at them and found that they were inches from me. "I'll see you later, Bella," Edward said from behind me. I nodded my head and muttered a quick good bye without even turning around to face him.

"So, you're Isabella Swan," the blonde girl said. She looked me up and down as if she were appraising my value. Judging by the look of digust on her face when our eyes met again, I'd say she was. "I'm Rosalie Hale, you're new best friend." I blinked.

"Hi, Rosalie. You can call me Bella," I said sweetly. I held out my hand for her to shake but Rosalie just looked at it. I brought my hand to my side and felt my cheeks starting to burn. What a perfect time to blush.

"That's nice Isabella. You can call me Rose," she said. I didn't miss the fact that she called me Isabella instead of Bella. I just shook it off.

"I'm Victoria," the red head said. I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes at me. I looked over at the last girl and saw that she was glaring at me.

"I'm Leah," she said. I nodded my head and bent down to pick up my suitcase.

"What do you think your doing?" Rosalie asked me. I stood back up straight and shrugged my shoulders.

"I was gonna carry my bag to my dorm. It's right over there," I said pointing to the stone building behind them. Rosalie just chuckled softly.

"Silly girl. You wouldn't want to mess up your clothes, they look like they've been put through enough work," she said. Victoria and Leah laughed at the insult and I held my head down in shame. "Vicki, get your boyfriend to carry her suitcase," Rosalie said to Victoria.

"What? Get your boyfriend to do it," Victoria replied. Rosalie turned to face Victoria and her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"Emmett is the star football player here. The last thing he needs is to over-work himself," Rosalie said in a calm voice.

"Well, judging by our past losing season, he needs all the exercise he can get," Victoria bit out. Leah giggled, but put her hand over her mouth quickly. I saw Rosalie inch in closer to Victoria and suddenly the confident smirk she was wearing disappeared. It was replaced with a look of fear. "But James needs to get off his lazy ass anyway," Victoria said quickly. "James! Get over here!" she called. Rosalie turned back around to face me, all smiles.

Whatever anger Rosalie just had was completely out of her system. A boy with blonde hair came running over to us and pecked the red head on the cheek. "Hey babe," he said to her. He looked over at me and a large grin spread across his face. Then, he winked at me. Oh my goodness. "Who's this?" he said, still looking at me.

"That's the new girl from Forks," Leah said in a sarcastic voice. I gave her my worst look.

"Babe, could you carry her bag back to the Hall?" Victoria asked in a sweet voice. A look of shock spread across who I assumed to be James' face and he gave me the same look of appraisal that Rosalie gave me.

"She's in Volturi?" James asked not bothering to hide his shock.

"That's what I said," Victoria and Leah muttered at the same time. Then they giggled.

"I'm right here," I bit out. Where did that come from? Rosalie smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, maybe there's hope for you yet, Bella," she said. I blinked, confused. Did catty responses and insults make you a Volturi girl? If so, I didn't want any part of their circle of friends. "Seeing as I'm your room mate, feel free to dig through my closet for something more....decent. You're a Volturi Girl now and you have a reputation to obtain. We don't really follow uniform policy here, so use your imagination," she continued. I gave her a slight smile and walked off to the hall. James followed with my bag.

"So, Bella, tell me about yourself," James said to me. I shrugged my shoulders and quickened my pace a little. Something about this guy screamed "bad boy". "Aww, don't be like that. I just wanna get to know you," he said. Then he stopped me in my tracks by yanking me by the arm.

"Your girlfriend is right back there. If I scream, she'll hear me," I said angrily. He laughed a grim laugh and let go of my arm.

"If anything, she'll think you were trying to seduce me, and rip the hair right off of your head," he said. I thought about Victoria's earlier grimace at my very presence and decided James was right. I started walking back to the Hall. James followed behind me once again. I was about to head up the steps of Volturi when a male voice surprised both me and James.

"Bella, nice to see you again," a familiar voice said. I heard James drop my bag and I turned around to see Jacob standing at the bottom of the stairs. I smiled over at him and he ran up and grabbed me in a hug.

"James, I saw you checking out Bella's ass on your little walk over here. Lay off, she's mine," Jacob said with his arms still around me. He let go and I stumbled back against the door.

"Whatever, I've got Victoria anyway," James said.

"What a prize," I muttered. Obviously both guys heard me. Jacob laughed and put his arm around me. James cursed under his breath and stalked back towards the path.

"Thanks for saving me, Jacob," I said. He smiled and unhooked his arm from around me.

"No problem, Bella. I got your back," he said. He kissed me on the forehead, again, and walked off. Jacob Black and Edward Cullen might be the only two decent guys around here. I opened the door and my jaw dropped at the room before me.

Everything was white and gold. The walls were painted white and the floor was smooth and made of wood. The sofa's were white and plush. There was a glass table the size of a football field in the center of the room with golden legs. I wondered if it was real gold. Then, I spotted what looked like a Picasso hanging above the stone fireplace. The gold was definitely real. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," someone said from behind me. I turned around and saw a girl with spiky black hair smiling up at me. She was oddly short; maybe five or six inches shorter than me. "I'm Alice," she said. Her voice was high pitched as well. She reminded me of a fairy or a pixie.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said. She smiled and embraced me in a quick hug.

"Oh, I just know we're going to be great friends," she said pulling away from me. She leaned up on her toes and whispered, "I can tell you're not at all like the other girls here." I smiled at her gently. "So, I'll help you with your bags to your room. Where's the rest of your luggage?" she asked.

"This is it," I said pointing to the one suitcase that was behind me. Alice's jaw dropped and she went pale.

"You're kidding," she said. I shook my head no and blushed.

"Oh, well that's all right. You can borrow my clothes. Well, we're not exactly the same size, but you can borrow my accessories. A scarf or a pair of gloves can go a long way," she said sweetly.

"Well, Rosalie already offered to share her clothes with me," I said. Again, Alice's jaw dropped. "What now?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, did you just say that Rosalie Hale offered to share her clothes with you?" she asked. I nodded my head and her eyes widened. "Wow. That's a rare occurence. No, I'm exaggerating. That's a never occurence."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Alice walked towards the staircase and motioned for me to follow her. I walked behind her and took the steps slowly.

"What's your room number?" she asked.

"205," I said slowly. Alice stopped walking and turned to face me, again her jaw had dropped. Seriously?

"That's Rosalie's room," she said. I remained silent. "Rosalie never shares her room. She never shares clothes. But you come here and she's suddenly giving you everything. How well do you know her?"

"Just met her today," I said. Alice shook her head in disbelief. "Geez, Alice, the way you talk about her is ridiculous. You make it seem like she never shares anything with anybody." Alice chuckled to herself.

"Come on, let's unload your suitcase and get you into some decent clothes," she said. I followed her to my room, seeing as she knew the house better than me. I handed Alice the key and she unlocked the door. I walked inside of my bedroom and nearly fainted.

It was beautiful. The whole room was decorated in Red and White. I was afraid I'd ruin the color scheme with the purple bedding I'd brought from home. But that's when I saw that both beds were already covered in the same bedding.

"Which bed is mine?" I asked Alice. Like she would know. Alice picked up a piece of paper that was on one of the desks and handed it to me. It was a note from Rosalie. I read it aloud for Alice's benefit.

"New girl, the bed on the left is yours. I prefer to sleep next to the window. Leave the bedding, it matches everything else in the room. It's Egyptian Cotton, 600 Hundred Thread Count. You should be comfortable. I expect to have a short talk with you later. Make youself at home, roomie. Rosalie.

"Wow, I didn't even know 600 Hundred Thread Count existed," I said. Alice rolled her eyes and tossed me my suitcase.

"Okay, now let's get you into something a bit more fashionable," she said. I made my way over to the closet but Alice stopped me saying, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Umm, to the closet. That's where Rosalie keeps her clothes, right?" I asked. Alice giggled and took my hand dragging me out of the room. We walked down to the end of the hall and Alice used my room key to unlock another door.

"This is where she keeps her clothes," Alice said. She handed me my room key and stepped aside for me to enter. I walked in and saw that Alice had switched the light on. Oh my goodness. It looked like a department store in here. There were clothes everywhere.

"So many clothes," I whispered. "Why?" I asked Alice.

"Rosalie never wears the same thing twice," she explained. What?! I've worn the same thing multiple times. Sometimes, I've worn clothes twice in a row. "Well then, let's get you fixed up." Alice walked up to the back of the room where there were at least fifty different white blouses. "Hmm, she's running low. We can expect a shit load of designer clothes soon enough," Alice said mostly to herself. She really wasn't kidding. Alice handed me a white button down and I took it. She stared at me pointedly. "Well, put it on," she said. No one on the planet other than my mother or father had seen me naked. And that was only when I was a child. I took off my shirt quickly and slid on the white oxford. It was tight around the chest.

"Alice, it's a little snug around the chest," I said. She looked me up and down and smirked.

"You look hot. It's fine," she said. I blushed a deep red and turned away from her. "Bella!" she called. I turned and saw that Alice was already holding a plaid skirt, a pair of high heels, and a sweater. I only turned my head for a second, when did she find time to get all of that? I took the clothes from her and changed quickly. Alice only knew me for one day and she already saw more of my body than anyone I knew for years.

When I was fully dressed, or half dressed considering what I was wearing, Alice came over to me and adjusted my clothes. She unbuttoned the top two buttons on my blouse and rolled up my already too short skirt.

"Alice, it's higher than mid-thigh," I whined.

"Well, that's how the girls here dress. Look at me," she said. I looked her over, and found that she was right. She was wearing plaid short shorts and white polo that left nothing to the imagination. I looked myself over in the mirror and barely recognized the beauty that stood before me. My face was bare of makeup and my hair was still a mess, but my body was just so...different. Alice walked over to me and seeing both of us standing side by side, I realized we looked almost the same.

"Wow, Bella, with a little more adjusting, you'd look just like a Volturi Girl," Alice said marvelling her creation. Question was, did I want to be a Volturi girl.

I heard someone clear their throat and turned around to see Rosalie. She was smiling a small smile and walked over to me slowly.

"Not a total Betty, but a vast improvement," she said. Was she seriously quoting Clueless? Her eyes lingered down on my feet for more than five seconds and I guessed that she was staring at the uncomfortable postion they were set in. "Ugh, can you even walk in those?" she asked. Of course not! These shoes were four inch death traps. Did the girls here really dress like this everyday? I shook my head no and Rosalie walked over to a draw and pulled out a pair of plain black flats.

"You can wear these for now. But get used to heels. Oh and let your hair down. We eat at the third table from the salad bar. Dinner's at six. Don't be late," she said. Then she walked out of the room, or closet, and left me and Alice alone.

"She doesn't even acknowledge me," Alice muttered. I gave her a small smile and she returned it. I changed shoes, slipped on a plaid vest, and walked with Alice to the Dining Hall. Dinner with the rich kids, this should be fun.


	2. The Bella In Me

**AN: Still don't own Twilight, but I'm working on it.**

* * *

Edward POV

Bella Swan was quickly becoming the only thing I thought about. Ever since my little conversation with her, I couldn't get over how amazing she was. Her voice was so beautiful and angelic. She looked beautiful in her plain clothes. So different from all of the girls that go here. But, then the Volturi girls showed up and Bella completely ignored me. It was like suddenly I didn't exist. I prayed to God that she wouldn't turn into one of them. Maybe she could even change them. Her innocence would rub off on some of those terrible girls and she could make that entire Hall a better place. Bella Swan was the breath of fresh air Volturi Hall badly needed.

I was sitting with the guys at our usual table in the Dining Hall. Emmett was making obscene hand gestures talkine about the stuff him and Rosalie got up to.

"For the last time man, I don't wanna hear it!" Jasper said angrily. He had a sore spot when guys talked about his sister, Rosalie.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. But she's got the most round and perky--"

"That's it. You're going down," Jasper said cutting Emmett off. The two broke out into a small play fight and I laughed. It felt good to be around my guy friends.

"So, see anything you like?" Jacob said sliding over to me. He gestured to the group of girls sitting on the other side of the hall. The Volturi Girls. Even though they were some of the worst girls in the school, it was still impolite to address them as things rather than people.

"They're people, Jacob. Treat them with respect," I said to him. He laughed and patted me on the shoulder.

"Ease up, roomie. I'm just kidding. And I don't have eyes for them either," he said. The door to the Hall opened and in stepped Alice Brandon, a girl I had classes with and who I thought was Bella Swan. "I've got eyes for her," Jacob said smiling and pointing over to Bella. She spotted either him or me and gave a smile.

What had they done to her. Yeah, she looked beautiful, wait that didn't even begin to cover it. She looked like sex on legs, but in the most respectful way. Her too short skirt clung tightly to her body outlining every inch of her seemingly perfect ass. Her shirt was tight, very tight, and left little to my already perverted imagination. I needed a cold shower. She whispered something to Alice and made her way over to my table. Emmett and Jasper stopped fighting and looked at the goddess that was walking over to us. Was she moving in slow motion for everyone else?

"Hey," she said standing directly in front of me and Jacob.

"Hey," Jacob and I said at the same time. We stood up to meet her at exactly the same time. Bella blushed and giggled nervously. Her laugh was music to my ears.

"Bella, you look hot," Jacob said eyeing her up and down. Was he oggling my Bella?

"Thanks, Jake," she said. So, she knew Jacob. She also called him 'Jake'. She turned to face me ever so slightly. "What do you think, Edward?" she asked shyly. I was at a loss for words.

"Aww, Bella, go easy on little Eddie. He's asexual, but I have a feeling you'll change that," Emmett said from behind me. I turned to glare at him and he laughed. Bella joined in with him and I felt sick. I turned back to face her and her smile made me light headed. I returned it, even though I didn't feel much like smiling.

"So, Bella, baby. You sitting with your Volturi Girls," Jacob asked. He slung an arm around her and she blushed. How did they become friends so quickly? This was only her first day.

"I better sit with the Volturi Girls," she said. "But, I rather much sit over here," she continued. Was she looking at me when she said that? Or was I imagining things?

"I'm Emmett, by the way," Emmett said.

"Oh, right. Your Rose's boyfriend. Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Bella," she said. She turned to face Jasper and he stood up and held out his hand.

"I'm Jasper," he said looking her in the eyes. She blushed and nodded.

"Nice to meet you all. I better go," she said. She turned on her heel and walked back to the other side of the cafeteria. She took a seat next to Rosalie and I saw her begin to conversate with the rest of the girls.

"She's hot," Jasper said.

"Hell yeah. And I call her," Jacob said. It made me angry that they were talking about Bella that way. I couldn't stand it.

"I have to go," I said. I stood up and walked straight out of the Dining Hall without listening the questions I heard my friends ask me from behind. Isabella Swan was going to be the death of me.

Bella POV

"I just met your boyfriend, Rose. Emmett seems pretty nice. He's really funny," I said to Rosalie. She smirked at me and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"He's rich too," she said. Victoria held up her hand for a high five and Rosalie gave her one. Was that seriously what these girls cared about? Money? "Oh, don't pout Isabella. I'm with him for other reasons. I have enough money on my own. I don't need his," she said to me. She turned away from me and spoke with Leah and Victoria.

"So, umm, I saw you talking to Jasper," Alice said slowly. I looked up and saw that she was sitting directly in front of me. When did she get there?

"Yeah, he's really nice," I said. He was a bit intense, but he was gorgeous.

"Oh, I know. Isn't he just a sex god? I'd love to get next to him," she whispered.

"Wow, Alice if you like him so much, go over there and talk to him," I said. She laughed a sad laugh.

"Bella, Jasper Hale doesn't know I exist. And his sister is all too picky about the girls he dates," she said. I thought over what she said for less than a second and my jaw dropped.

"He's Rosalie's brother?" I asked. Alice nodded.

"Isn't it obvious? They're both completely gorgeous," she explained. It was true.

"So what's the problem? Alice, you're one of the sweetest people here. Not to mention, you look perfect," I said.

"Don't I know it. But the problem is his sister," she said lowering her voice.

"How is she the problem?" I whispered.

"She controls who he dates and apparently I'm not good enough," Alice said sadly.

"But I thought Volturi girls were the best of the best on here," I said. Alice shrugged her shoulders and stood up.

"Come on, I'm starving," she said. I followed her to the buffet. Alice packed on just about one of everything there. Where did she put it all? She was so skinny! I got a small plate and made a salad. We walked back over to our table and took our seats.

"Bella, I approve of you meal choice," Rosalie said smiling over at me. Then she eyes Alice's plate full of food. I saw Victoria stick her finger down her throat as motion for throwing up. How could she be so mean. "Alice, maybe you should lay back. You're looking a little thick," Leah said. I saw Alice's tiny hands ball into even tinier fists on the table.

"I'm just gonna throw it all up later," Alice said. My eyes widened and stared at her. Rosalie, Victoria, and Leah turned their attention back to their conversation. I didn't miss the fact that none of them were eating.

"Alice, are you serious?" I whispered. She shook her head no and giggled.

"I just said that to get them off my back. I'm stressed, and I eat when I'm stressed," she said.

"Do they always joke like that?" I asked. She nodded.

"That's the Volturi attitude," she muttered. How did I end up here? I never thought of myself as the mean girl. "Don't worry. Some of us ended up here by accident," Alice said giggling. It's like she read my mind. I shook it off and started eating my salad. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward Cullen leave the cafe. He looked sad, maybe a little angry. I wanted to go after him but Rosalie stopped me before I could stand.

"Leave emo Eddie alone. He's so not worth your time," she said. By the way everyone looked over at me to see my next move, something told me Rosalie's word was law. I nodded my head and went back to my salad. I didn't say another word for the rest of my meal.


	3. Rumble In The Hall Of History

**So I hope you guys that are reading are liking the story. Let me just give you a little run down. This is, I repeat, this is an Edward/Bella story. Edward and Bella will end up together. They just have to go through a few problems to get there. This story will have about a million plot twists and it will get pretty crazy but believe me when I say Edward and Bella will be together! K? So anyone who thought I was using my Team Jacob-ness to sneak in some Bella/Jake action should be ashamed ;)**

**A/N: Twilight? Still not mine. But who's to say it won't be in the future. ;)**

**Review even if you hate it.**

**Please =)!**

* * *

Edward POV

After leaving the Dining Hall, I went straight for my dorm room. Well, our dorm room. How was it possible that Jacob was so close with Bella? Yeah, he was a good guy, sometimes. But, he also had a dark past. Then again, who am I to judge people based on their past.

_Flashback_

_Chicago Prep_

_Last Spring_

_"Edward Cullen, we know you did it," Irina said. She was with her sister, Kate. _

_"I didn't do anything. So just leave it at that," I said angrily. I was beginning to get tired of this. People just wouldn't stop blaming me for what happened to Anthony._

_"You killed Anthony because you wanted to date our sister, Tanya. Admit it!" Kate said. I looked over at both of them and saw that they were smiling evilly. I also noticed that they were wobbling slightly. Probably drunk. The Denali sisters were notorious for that. I just didn't get why they wouldn't leave me alone. Everyone else taunted me. The Denali sisters were like family to me. I just didn't understand._

_"I didn't do it! It was ruled as a suicide! Just leave me alone," I screamed. Uh oh, I have to calm down. I can not lose my temper right now. Things are already bad. The last thing you need is to have a breakdown in public._

_"Give it a rest, Eddie," Irina said._

_"Emo Eddie," Kate giggled. The two exchanged looks and then started singing "Emo Eddie," over and over again._

_People saw the scene that was unfolding and decided to join in. I didn't blame them. Everyone here thought I was an unstable homicidal maniac. The voices got louder, and louder. More people joined in. I was surrounded. I wanted to make it stop. I had to make it stop. _

_The next thing I knew I was strapped to a gurney and being hauled away from Chicago Prep. Rolling away in the ambulance, I felt off. Like something monumental happened and I missed it. The last thing I remembered was blood. Lots of blood._

_End of Flashback_

About an hour after curfew, Jacob came in. He was drunk, as usual.

"Eddie buddy!" he said loudly. I hushed him and ran over to help him to his bed. He collasped on top of it and turned to face me. I went to sit down on my bed and watched him. A small smile spread across his face ever so slowly. Then he said six words I never expected to hear.

"Bella Swan is some party girl." With that, he rolled over and passed out for the night.

Bella POV

I was laying in my bed reading an old copy of Romeo and Juliet when Rosalie came in. She looked amazing. She was wearing dark brown skinny jeans and a cream colored tunic. Her blonde hair was loose and fell around her shoulders. She had on what looked like five inch white heels. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 10:00 P.M. Where was she going at this time of night. Curfew was in a half hour.

"Bella, get dressed with clothes from my closet. We're going to a party in the woods," she said. I frowned at her. If the party was just starting, it wouldn't be over before curfew. I didn't want to get in trouble on my first night.

"Actually Rose, I'm kind of tired. I'm just gonna head off to bed," I said. Victoria joined Rosalie at the doorway and smirked at my appearance. My hair was up in a messy bun and I was wearing a baggy Linkin Park Concert Tee.

"Isabella, you're coming with us," Rose said.

"Whether you want to or not," Victoria added. I looked at the two of them. I didn't have a chance in Hell of fighting them off. I set my book aside and got out of bed. Rosalie smiled and Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Be ready in ten," Rosalie called. She left the room and Victoria followed.

"Just great," I muttered looking down at the plush carpet.

"I'll help you get dressed," a voice sang. I looked up and saw Alice smiling at me from the doorway. She was wearing a white blouse, silver vest, and black skinny jeans. I noticed she was sporting silver ballet shoes. Thank the heavens!

"Thanks Alice, let's go," I said.

Ten minutes later Alice and I ran down the stairs to a group of girls. The only girls I had met were Rosalie, Victoria, Leah, and Alice. There were two other girls here. I later learned their names were Jane and Heidi. Rosalie was the first to approach me.

"Bella, you look interesting," she said. She gave Leah a look and Leah stepped up.

"Yes, it was smart of you to pair the navy tunic with dark grey leggings," Leah said. Somehow, I doubted she meant it. She glared at me and I felt very small.

"Very fashion forward," Jane added. I smiled over at her but then remembered something important. I didn't pick out this outfit.

"Actually, it was all Alice's doing," I said. Alice bounced up and down beside me and gave me a hug. Was she not used to getting recognition?

"Well, at least the little odd ball is good for something," Leah said. I glared at her and she rolled her eyes. She was such a...well, bitch!

"Let's go. We'll be late," Rosalie said. Everyone followed her lead and left the house.

"Alice, why do they dislike you so much?" I asked. We walked around the back of the house and into the woods.

"They more than dislike me. They hate me," she said. "I don't know why." I looked over at her and saw that she was very upset.

"Alice, you don't want them to like you anyway. They're terrible people. Well most of them, anyway," I said.

"Easy for you to say Bella. They like you," she said. I shrugged my shoulders and almost tripped over a log.

"I don't care about them. I'm here to get a good education," I said. We all went through a small parting of bushes and came into a clearing. There was a small camp fire and people were dancing and drinking beer. It looked so plain, but so inviting. I stepped further into the party and behind my back I could have sworn I heard Alice mumble something like "You say that now." I had forgotten almost everything about our conversation so it really didn't matter.

Before I could even make it to the center of the party, I stumbled into someone, hard. The person turned to face me and much to my relief, it was Jacob.

"Bella! Hey!" he said. He grabbed me up into a hug and kissed me on the forehead. Maybe that was his thing.

"Hey Jacob," I said. He smelled like beer and incense. I suddenly felt like I was in the sixties.

"Do you wanna go somewhere and talk or something?" he asked. I knew talking was probably the last thing on his mind, but I didn't really know anyone else here besides the Volturi girls. I nodded my head and he pulled me along to the side of the party where people were sitting down and smoking some kind of weird cigarette.

"Smoking kills," I said when I sat down next to one of them.

"No dude, this all natural. Want a little?" the guy asked.

"No, lay off Mike. Take Jessica and get high off that shit somewhere else," Jacob said. The blonde guy I presumed was Mike stood up and took a blonde girl with him. The blonde girl offered me a small smile and I returned it. I took her to be Jessica.

"So Bella, met any guys here yet?" Jacob asked. He pulled out a can of beer from his jacket pocket and handed it to me. I shook my head and Jacob popped it open and drank.

"I've met a few. You've been there everytime a guy has talked to me," I said. I thought that over for a second. "I'm starting to think that's more than coincidence." I narrowed my eyes and Jacob laughed.

"Guilty," he said. "I'm just making sure no guy out there disrespects you. You deserve the best."

"Really now. Well, who would you set me up with?" I asked. Wow, was I really flirting with a guy! Jacob smiled and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Easy, me," he said. He put my face in his hands and leaned in to kiss me. I didn't protest. His lips were urgent on mine, like he was trying to rush things along. His hands were everywhere; my chest, my face, my hair, my legs. It didn't feel bad, just awkward. The clearing of someone's throat interrupted us. I pulled away from Jacob and saw Rosalie looking down at me. The disapproval was clear on her face.

"Isabella, let's go," she said.

"Why? We just got here," I whined. Jacob chuckled at my not wanting to leave. He nuzzled his face in my neck and began to lick the skin there.

"No, we've been here for an hour. Time flies when you're making out," she said impatiently. Had I really been kissing Jacob for that long? It felt like minutes.

"Oh, well, um, Jake. I gotta go," I said. He planted a kiss on my neck and gave me a small hug.

"Yeah, I better go too. My room mate is probably freaking out," he said. He took a big gulp of beer and stood up, wobbling a little.

"Oh, tell your room mate I'm sorry for keeping you," I said smiling.

"Yeah, Edward will really appreciate that," Jacob said laughing. Suddenly, I felt very guilty. I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to Edward. He seemed so nice and innocent. I liked that in a guy. I also like the forwardness and boldness that came with Jacob. Well, it was only my first day. It's not like this day would determine who I would date forever. Or would it?

"Isabella! Let's go. Curfew, remember?" Rosalie screamed. Oh no! Curfew! If I had been out here an hour, I had definitely missed curfew. Oh my God. "Relax, you'll be glad to know we Volturi Girls don't follow the rules," Rosalie said smiling.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because they don't apply to us." I began to walk along side Rosalie. The rest of the girls went up ahead. I was surprised Alice left without saying another word to me.

"Bella," Rosalie said as we entered through the back of Volturi. I looked up at her and saw that she looked slightly irritated.

"You and Jacob have become fast friends," she said. I blushed and smiled nervously. "I don't like it." My smile disappeared and my eyes widened.

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"Because, he's bad news. He's just not the right thing for you. It's better if you stop seeing him." Was she seriously telling me this? Who was Rosalie Hale to tell me what to do. She smiled sweetly at me and walked away.

"Rosalie, I like Jacob. He's a good guy," I said. She stopped walking and turned to face me. Her face held nothing but anger, but she spoke in an oddly calm voice.

"Isabella, as head of Volturi, I should warn you to never go against my advice. I know best," she said. I scoffed. She a step closer to me and lowered her voice. "Because you're new, I'll forgive you for this. But this will be the last time. No one goes against Rosalie Hale and lives to tell about it." With that, she stormed away from me. Well, Rosalie Hale did not scare me. All she did was start a fire in me. Well, prepare to be burned.

Edward POV

I was walking to the Hall of History when I saw Bella sitting under a tree reading a book. Jacob was no where in sight. I saw this as my chance to talk to her about what could have possibly happened between her and Jacob last night. I walked slowly behind her and crouched down. She didn't even notice me. I slipped my hands around her eyes and laughed as she stiffened below me.

"Guess who," I said disguising my voice. Her hands came up to grab my wrists and I heard her giggle.

"Jacob?" she asked playfully. My hands dropped from her eyes and she turned to face me. The smile that was on her face disappeared the moment she saw me and dark blush came across her cheeks. So this is what rejection feels like.

"Oh, Edward! I'm so sorry! I thought you were Jacob," she said, chuckling nervously.

"It's okay. Serves me right for trying to take you from behind," I said. "Wait, I meant surprise! Taking you by surprise!" I said. This was getting ridiculous. I was beginning to lose my filter around her. Now my subconcious fantasies were making their way into our conversation.

"I get what you meant," she said laughing. "So, what are you up to?"

"I was going to take a look around the Hall of History," I said. Not the mos exciting way to spend free time, but I liked it there. History was one of my favorite subjects.

"Can I come?" Bella asked. I smiled over at her and she blushed a light pink. Ha! I'd made her blush.

"Of course. Let's go," I said. I stood up and gave her my hand to help pull her up. She took it and squeezed it tight. The warmth radiating off of her body was intense. I suddenly felt a little dizzy. Had I taken my medication this morning? Yeah, I did. We walked the rest of the way to the Hall without any words. However no words were needed. As we walked we stole glances at each other when we thought the other wasn't looking. Our eyes met a few times and we'd laugh nervously. Maybe Jacob just had a drunken fantasy of him and Bella together. Maybe they didn't do anything at all. Yeah, and maybe if I said that to myself enough times, I'd actually believe it.

Bella POV

The Hall of History was amazing. It was just like walking through a beautiful museum, not that I'd ever been to one. Edward gave me the grand tour of the school's personal wing. He told me hilarious stories about some of the people in the portraits and what they were famous for. I found myself laughing at everything he said. He was so funny, and so easy to be with. Edward Cullen was just perfect.

"Edward, why didn't you come to the party in the woods last night?" I asked. I was just digging myself a hole. If Jacob had told him anything about the party I knew he had to be dying for answers.

"I don't think I was invited to that one," he said looking down.

"Oh, sorry," I said. I sat down on one of the benches and he came beside me.

"Jacob told me you two had a great time," he said. I looked over at him and saw that he was looking at the ceiling. Maybe he didn't want to look at me after hearing about what I did with Jacob. I mean, making out with a guy after only knowing him for one day is just not a classy act.

"It was just a kiss. Well, we 'made out' for a while. I only agreed to talk with him because he was so friendly and a familar face," I said. Edward looked over at me, surprised.

"Wait, you only made out with him?" he asked. Did Jacob tell him something different?

"Yes, what did Jacob say we did?" I asked a little bit worried now.

"No, nothing. He just said you were good company. But the way he came home last night, I assumed..." He looked over at me smiled. "Well, you know what they say about assuming," he gave me a crooked grin.

"When you assume, you make an ass out of you and only you?" I asked playfully. The phrase was actually 'when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me'. A clever play on words, actually.

"I deserve that. I should have never thought that a nice girl like you would ever, you know, with some guy on the first date," he said.

"It wasn't a date, Edward. And who knows what I would have done if I was with you," I said. I looked at my feet and felt that familiar heat filling my cheeks. I was blushing, again.

"Bella, are you and Jacob together?" he asked slowly. I honeslty didn't know the answer to that. I liked Jacob, a lot. But Edward was...everything I wanted in a guy. He was perfect.

"I don't know. Jacob hasn't really...well I haven't either..but I don't know," I said.

"Well, he better get his act together, because I know one guy that's more than interested," he said. I looked over to him and begged him with my eyes to ask me. Ask me on a date! Ask me!

"I knew I'd find you here, Edward," a voice said from behind me. I turned to see Jacob walking towards us.

"Hey Jacob," Edward and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Hi Bella," Jacob said smiling at me. "Edward, I need to talk to you." Jacob looked a little peeved, while Edward looked slightly annoyed. I didn't need a first grader spelling bee champ to spell things out for me. They wanted to be alone.

"I'll just go. I'll see you guys later," I said. I got up and walked around Jacob towards the exit. Something told me they were going to talk about me.

Edward POV

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked Jacob when Bella was out of ear shot.

"I want to talk about how you're moving in on my girl," he replied. His hands were balled into fists at his sides. If Jacob Black wanted a fight, he could bring it. I wasn't as muscular as him, but I could hold my own in a fight. Emmett taught me everything he knew.

"Actually, she's not your girl," I said calmly.

"Says who?" he asked.

"Bella. She said you never asked her out. So, she's fair game to any guy that's interested," I said.

"Please, after all the stuff we did together last night, I'd say our relationship was pretty clear. She probably just doesn't know what to call it," he said.

"You kissed her Jacob, that's all," I said. He was obviously lying to try to make me angry.

"Is that what she told you? That's funny," he said chuckling darkly. "Trust me, my hands were all over her. And if I remember correctly, I heard no complaints."

"It's amazing you remember anything, you came back to the dorm and passed out almost instantly. And if that really did happen, Bella probably didn'y say anything because you were attacking her face! I've seen you kiss girls Jacob. It looks like you're trying to eat them," I said. Now I was getting angry.

"Fuck off, Edward! You're just mad because I got to her first!" he yelled.

"No, you didn't. I met her two weeks before she even came here!" I yelled back. We were standing directly in front of each other now. I wanted to knock him over the head and be done with it! Wait, that wasn't a normal thought. Did I really take my meds this morning?

"Is there a problem here?" a security guard asked. I stepped back from Jacob and shook my head.

"This isn't over, Cullen," Jacob said. He shoved me as he walked towards the exit.

"Watch yourself, Black," I bit out. If Jacob Black wanted a fight, he was well on his way to one.


	4. Losing It

**So to anyone that is even reading this story, I am beyond sorry for the delay in updating!**

**It's been months, I know.**

**I just hope the few readers I had in the beginning will continue to read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Private.**

**Thankyou=)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Bella POV

I was sitting in the parlor of Volturi when I felt someone plop down on the sofa next to me. I looked over to see little Alice Cullen smiling at me.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I asked. I had apologized to her earlier about running off with Jacob before and she said it was okay but I didn't know if she really meant it.

"Nothing really," she said sighing. Then her eyes lit up and she smiled at me. "But, I did see Jasper today," she whispered.

"Did you talk to him?" I asked. She must really like Jasper.

"Kind of. He asked about you," she said slowly. I eyed her and saw that she was staring at me, as if she were waiting for me to say something. I had no idea what to say. "Bella do I have to spell it out for you?" she asked, obviously irritated.

"I have no idea what you want me to say," I said calmly. She rolled her eyes and scooted closer to me.

"Do you like Jasper?" she asked quietly. I could have laughed. I'd said as much as two word to Jasper since I got here.

"No, I don't like Jasper. What gave you that idea?" I asked. Alice smiled sadly and fiddled with the frills at the bottom of her shirt.

"He said that his sister talked to him about you. And that she wanted him to get to know you," she said.

"Why? Rose knows I've been hanging out with Jacob," I said.

"And Edward Cullen," Alice added. She was smiling like an evil villain. "It's obvious to everyone, Bella. You like Edward. And, I honestly prefer him to Jacob Black." I laughed trying to mask my true feelings. I felt slightly uncomfortable talking about this with Alice seeing as I never had anyone to talk boys with. I never had boys to talk about actually.

"Well, the point is I don't like Jasper. He's a nice person, and I wouldn't mind being his friend one day, but he's just not my type," I said.

"That's a shame," a voice said from behind me. I turned to see Rosalie standing in the doorway. She looked like a goddess as usual. "Jasper would be an excellent catch for you Isabella. He's the male equivalent to me."

"Well, Rosalie, you know that I've been hanging out with Jacob recently. Why would you think that I'd ever show interest in anyone else?" I asked.

"You seem to show a lot of interest in Edward Cullen. Personally, I don't see the draw to either of them," Rosalie said in a snobby voice.

"Well, your brother shouldn't have any trouble getting a date. He's gorgeous. And there are plenty of girls interested in him. Right Alice?" I asked turning to face her. She turned red and looked at Rosalie.

"Yeah, she's right. I like Jasper and I'm thinking of asking him out. What do you think?" Alice said slowly. I hated that Alice let Rosalie Hale intimidate her. I looked over to Rosalie and saw her smirking.

"Well, if you need my approval, I think the answer is obvious. My brother needs someone who can think for themself. Not someone who answers to my beck and call," Rose said. "Confuscious says 'Try again, Pixie'. Better luck next time." With that, she walked out of the room. I looked over to Alice and saw that she was getting teary eyed.

"Alice, please don't cry. You don't need her approval. She said it herself," I said. Alice wiped away a few tears and looked up at me.

"That's exactly it Bella. You do need her approval. Rosalie Hale will say one thing but she really means something else. If I go for Jasper, she'll make my life Hell. It will be her way of telling me that I'm not good enough and to back off of her brother, without getting catty about it," Alice said.

"Look, I know Rosalie is controlling and bitchy, but she means well. I can tell. And believe me when I say, you do not need her approval. Go for Jasper Hale," I said.

"It's just not that simple, Bella. Rosalie's word is law. She gets what she wants, eventually. You see how she doesn't want you to date Jacob?" I nodded my head. "You won't be dating Jacob." I laughed.

"Is it really that simple?" I asked giggling. There was no trace of amusement in Alice's face.

"I'm serious, Bella. You've been here for what, five seconds? I've known Rosalie for more than two years. You wouldn't believe the things she's done just to get her way. Her word is law," Alice said.

"I think I'll take my chances," I said laughing. I got off of the sofa and grabbed my bag from the floor. "I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To see Jacob. Well to see if I can see Jacob. I might not be able to, seeing as Rosalie has this whole sick control over me," I said sarcastically.

"Later, Bella," Alice called. I waved goodbye to Alice and walked out of Volturi. Rosalie Hale does not control me. I can do whatever I want and see whoever I want.

Edward POV

I was lying on my bed when I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I called out.

"Umm, Bella," a small voice said. I immediately hopped out of bed and opened the door. Bella looked startled for a second, then her eyes glazed over and her mouth formed a perfect "o". Her eyes were cast downward and a slight shade of pink colored her cheeks. It was then that I realized I was wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants and a smile.

"Sorry, I probably should have gotten dressed before I opened the door. I didn't know you were coming," I said sheepishly. She blushed even more but looked up to meet me. A small smile spread across her face.

"I was, just, umm, well I was looking for Jacob. Sorry to, umm, interrupt," she said. Ah, she was here for Jacob. I didn't know or care where he was.

"He's out. But you can come in and wait for him," I offered. She smiled and nodded. I led her inside of the small dorm and locked the door.

"Okay, let me guess whose side of the room is whose," Bella said smiling. She looked to the right of the room. It was covered in posters of the rock bands of today and the hottest cars. The bed was messy, obviously slept in. There were a pair of black cut off shorts on the desk chair and an empty can of Red Bull on the desk. She smiled wider and took a look at the other side of the room.

There were no posters. The bed was unmade, but not quite as messy as the other bed in the room. There were black and grey tshirts hanging outside of the drawers. A few photos were scattered on the desk underneath a few old books.

"Well, the right side is obviously Jake," she said. Then, she frowned and sat down on my bed. "So that means the left side is yours."

"Sorry to disappoint you," I said sadly.

"Oh no! I'm not disappointed. I'm just suprised is all. Your side of the room is a lot like my side of the room back at Volturi. Jake's side is more like Rose's," she said smiling gently.

"Really? That's surprising," I said.

"Yeah, Rose is every guy's dream date. She loves cars and rock music. It is weird that her and Jake have a lot in common seeing as they hate each other," Bella said.

"Well, yeah. But, what I meant was it's surprising that you and I are so alike when you're dating Jacob. Shouldn't he be more like you?" I challenged.

"Opposites attract," she said defensively.

"Sorry, it's none of my business," I said. At that moment the door busted open and in came Jacob Black.

"Bells, babe, what are you doing here?" he asked. He crossed the room and grabbed her hand, pulling her up into his arms swiftly. Bella giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I just came to see you," she said sweetly. I don't think she ever talked to me that way before. I felt sick watching the two of them.

"I'm just gonna head out," I said. I threw on a shirt and slipped on some sneakers. I looked over and Jacob was basically swallowing Bella's face. Did she honestly find that enjoyable? She pulled away and he began to kiss her neck.

"Edward, you don't have to leave. This is your room. I'll go," she said.

"No you won't," Jacob said, mostly to her chest.

"No, it's fine. I have somewhere to be," I said. I grabbed my bag and left before either of them could say anything. Though it looked like they were pretty content being wrapped up in each other like that. I didn't know things between them were that serious. Maybe Jacob had asked Bella out. Maybe she said yes. Maybe they were officially a couple. Maybe I lost all hope of ever getting the girl of my dreams.

Bella POV

To say that I was suprised at Jacob's reaction to me would be an understatement. He kissed me like he hadn't seen me in years. I did feel bad that Edward left his room because of us. I mean the two of them shared a room. How could Jacob be so inconsiderate to Edward?

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jacob asked. I shook my head and sat down on his bed.

"Nothing, it's just, I feel bad because Edward left. I should go," I said quietly.

"Forget him. I wanted to talk to you alone anyways," Jacob said. He sat down on the bed next to me and held my hand. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I did not see that one coming. "Jake, I don't know what to say?" I asked.

"You could say yes," he offered. I laughed nervously. I felt that familiar blush creep across my face. The last time I blushed I'd been staring at Edward's abs. Suddenly, I felt guilty for thinking about Edward's amazingly hot body when my boyfriend was asking me out. Wait a second. I just called Jacob my boyfriend in my own head! That must mean something. "Bella, you still in there?" Jacob asked playfully.

"Yes," I said. I looked over at Jacob and saw that he was confused. "Yes!" I said again.

"Yes, you're still all there or yes you'll be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes to both!" I said. I pressed my lips to his and kissed him softly. I pulled away and saw that he was mesmerized. I never had that effect on a guy before.

"Well I don't know about the first one, but I know you're my girlfriend," he said. He pulled me down on the bed with him and began assaulting my lips with his. His lips were hard and his kisses were urgent, but it didn't feel uncomfortable. He flipped us over so that I was under him and he threw off his shirt. Uh oh, I'd seen enough bad teenage movies to know where this was going.

"You know I love you, right?" he said. Uh huh, right on queue. The classic 'you know I love you' line. Now, the question was, would I be the stupid girl or the smart one.

"You don't have to say that," I said. Okay, stupid girl it is.

"What do you mean I don't have to say that? I do love you," he said angrily. I just remained quiet. "Bella, I've never met anyone like you. I really love you. You're more than just some private whore. You're special to me."

"How do I know you're not lying?" I asked, sitting up and leaning on my elbows.

"You don't. You just have to trust me," he said. I could have said no. I could have walked out of that room and never saw him again. I could have told him to find someone else. But I didn't.

"I trust you," I said. I laid back and he began to kiss my neck. His hands remained at my hips and he slowly began to peel off my clothes. Minutes later, we were both naked and he was staring in my eyes.

"I love you," he whispered. I nodded my head.

"I love you, too," I whispered slowly. And then I was gone.

*****

Bella POV

Walking back to Volturi Hall a million thoughts ran through my mind. First, I could not believe that I had allowed myself to be _that_ girl. The girl that just lets shit happen to her. Yeah, I really did love Jacob. I mean, I still do love Jacob, but was it okay for me to lose my virginity on some used boarding school mattress? I never really imagined my first time, partly because I never had anyone to imagine myself with. At least, until I came here. But even if I had, I'm sure I would have imagined something a little more...glamorous. Do I regret losing it with Jacob? No. Why not? Because he was amazing.

When he...did those things he did, I felt like he really cared. He was so gentle, so soft, so sweet. It was perfect, under the circumstances anyways. But now I had a million questions. Were we officially dating? Were we completely public now? After we had sex, I said I had to get back before curfew and he just said see ya later. I didn't know what to expect. I knew I had to ask someone. And I knew who that someone would be. But I really hoped that that someone would be mercifull.

I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time despite my klutziness, and bursted into my room. Rosalie was lying on her bed reading a book. It was The Art of War. I immediately felt intimidated.

"Rose, I need some advice," I said gently. I closed the door and stood in front of her bed.

"Go on," she said. She didn't even look up from her book.

"I don't really know what to say," I said slowly. Rose smirked and threw her book to the side. She looked up at me and her smirk disappeared.

"You look different," she said slowly. Oh no, was it really possible for someone to tell if you had sex? "Your hair is wreck for one thing and your holding yourself differently."

"Holding myself differently? How so?" I asked.

"You seem more comfortable with yourself. Relaxed," she said. Yeah, sex will do that for you.

"Oh my God! Who did you have sex with?" she whisper-screamed. Did Rosalie freaking Hale read my mind? How the hell was that possible! "Your blush gave it away. And before you freak out, I'm not reading your mind. You're just easy to read."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I sat on the bed next to Rosalie and stared at my shoes.

"Well, are you going to answer my question?" Rose pressed.

"I had sex with Jacob. For the first time. It was my first time, not his and I'm just really screwed up," I said in a rush.

"You look more than screwed. How many times did you two go at it? Your hair is really a mess. Ugh, how many people saw you on your way here? Think of the gossip," Rosalie said mostly to herself.

"Are you seriously worried about gossip right now! I lost my virginity to Jacob Black! I'm confused and scared and I came to you for advice and all you can think about it what other people will say!" I screamed.

"Keep your voice down. Most of the house is out but people can still hear you," she said. I glared at her. "Relax, I'm just trying to protect you. You're an easy girl to get to Bella. I can tell. The last thing I want is for people to call you Jacob's new bitch. That's not a title you want to be called." I nodded my head.

"Okay, well you need to talk with him. Tell him how you're feeling. You know I don't like him and this is a big step for me, in helping you to fix things with him. Don't expect much from me, okay?" she said. I sighed and pulled out my cell phone to call Jacob. It went straight to voicemail.

"Voicemail," I sighed.

"Sleep on it, you'll talk to him in the morning," she said. I wanted to talk to him now, but Rosalie was right. Maybe I'd feel better in the morning.

Edward POV

I knocked on the door hesitantly. I didn't want to walk in on Jacob and Bella doing...what ever it was that they did. Jacob answered the door and he was sporting a small smile. His smile vanished when he saw me.

"I thought you were Bella," he said. I brushed past him and sat on my bed.

"Where'd she go?" I asked.

"Back to her room. I feel guilty letting her walk home alone after what we did," he said. A million thoughts raced through my mind at that point. Had they been alone that long? Had they gone that far?

"What?" was all I managed to get out. Jacob walked over to his bed and plopped down.

"We had sex, man. Do I need to spell it out for you?" he asked annoyed. He had no right to be annoyed.

"You had sex with her and made her walk home alone! Do you have any idea how she probably feels right now!" I yelled.

"Keep your voice down, man!" Jacob yelled back.

"No! How could you do such a stupid thing to her! You had sex with her and then you go and treat her like shit! Why the fuck are you even here?! You should be out there chasing after her! Making sure she feels okay! Have you even called her yet!" My words came out in a rush. I don't even think Jacob understood a damn word I said.

"Why the fuck do you care? You're not dating her!" he bit out.

"Neither are you asshole!" I said through my teeth.

"Wrong, I asked her out tonight. She said yes. So fuck off and mind your business. Bella is not your concern," he said angrily.

"Bella deserves so much more than you! What kind of asshole has sex with a girl and then leaves her?" I asked.

"She fucking left me!" he yelled.

"Well go after her! I swear to God, if you hurt her, I will fucking kill you," I threatened. Jacob stared at me, speechless. I don't think he ever looked so scared in his life.

"You're right. I'm going after her," he said, now much calmer. I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself.

"I'm sorry, Jake," I said slowly.

"No, you're right. I'll be back soon," he said. He grabbed his sweatshirt and left the room.

"Later," I muttered. Little did I know, that was the last time I'd ever see Jacob Black.

* * *

**So, lemme know what you guys think =)!**

**I'll update by the weekend, I swear!**


	5. Missing

**I absolutely tried to have this up by Christmas.**

**Well, it is still Christmas for some of you... but anyways umm, Happy Boxing Day? No? Well, Happy Kwanza? Still not working? Well, there's just no pleasing you.**

**Lol, well, here's the chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Not even a little bit. Would've been a great Christmas present. Where _was_ Santa this year? -__-.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Bella POV

I barely got any sleep at all last night. All I could think about was Jacob. Some of the worse possible things came to mind. Was I really just another girl to him? Did I...disappoint? I'd never felt more insecure in my life. And had Jacob told Edward? What would he think of me? Why hadn't Jacob tried to call me or come and see me? Was he angry with me? Did I do something...wrong?

Everything was just all messed up. Where had my priorities gone? I came here for school. I came here to better myself. I came here so that I'd have a better chance of escaping the life my parents had. I did _not_ come here to get tangled up in social relations with cliques and boys. My grades were decent, sure, but they'd been much better back at Forks High School. I couldn't help but think that the only person I disappointed was myself. And I was going to have no more of it.

I got out of bed and showered quickly. Alice had taken to setting up my outfits for me, so I just threw on what she had picked out. It was a white oxford shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Again I wondered, what is the point of having a uniform, let alone a dress code. I let my hair fall loose around my face and put on some chapstick. Rosalie had been giving me lip for not wearing make up in the past few days, but I was not about to change everything about myself just so she would approve of me. I scoffed at her approval. When I had finally put on my old beat up Converses, I felt like I'd finally achieved a balance. I could be both people. I could be the ideal Volturi girl, and the straight A student, and the girlfriend. I just had to work on it.

As I walked through the front door of Volturi, I made up my mind. I was going to try to be all I could be. Today would be a fresh start. It's kind of funny that I need a fresh start after only being here for a few days, though. But I was going to try my best to make sure the rest of my days at Washington Prep would be drama free, stress free, and full of ease. Now, all I had to do was find Jacob.

Edward POV

Jacob never came home last night. He must have stayed over at Bella's. My anger for him gradually began to make itself known again. How could he sleep with Bella and then just let her leave? Had it have been me, I would have fell asleep with her in my arms. When we woke, I would have done nothing but tell her how much I cared for her. I'd make her feel wanted. I'd make her feel precious. I'd make her feel _loved_.

Jacob Black did not deserve someone like Bella. She screamed innocence just by the way she looked. That beautiful blush that always crept across her cheeks. Her amazing smile that always made my heart go into over time. She was just too perfect for words. And my crap best friend/room mate did not deserve her.

I ran my hands through my hair for the millionth time this morning. I was sitting in the courtyard waiting for classes to start. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar flash of brown hair. I turned to see a very determined Bella walking down the pathway. She spotted me and smiled a quick smile as she made her way over to me.

"Edward! There you are! I've been looking for Jacob all morning, have you seen him?" she said in a rush. She was always asking _me_ about _him_. I felt a pang in my chest whenever she did that. It made it seem like she wanted him and not me. Maybe that was exactly the case. Maybe I needed to realize this for myself.

"He never came back to the room after he went to see you," I said quietly. A look of confusion crossed over Bella's face.

"He never came to see me," she said slowly.

"Well he left our room last night saying he was going after you. He felt bad about letting you go," I said.

"And he never came back to your room?" she asked. I nodded. "I'm guessing he told you what happened between us," she said in a thick voice. It sounded like she was holding back tears.

"Yeah, he did," I muttered.

"You probably think I'm some kind of private school slut now," she said in a low voice.

"Far from it, Bella. I don't think any less of you. I think so much less of Jacob for letting you go home alone last night," I said. She looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"Thank you, Edward," she said sweetly, a small blush playing on her cheeks. "But Jacob never saw me last night after I left, and he never came back to your room. There's something odd about that," she said. The first bell rang, signaling we needed to get to class. "I have to go. You'll let me know if you see him, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course. Later Bella," I said. She muttered a quick good bye and walked off to class.

I swear to God if that jerk off Jacob spent last night with somone other than Bella, I'd kill him. She was worried about him, and I could tell she felt a little uneasy about the whole situation. I had a few words for that sucker, Jacob. Now all I had to do was find him.

Bella POV

So much for a fresh and easy start. Jacob was gone somewhere and I had no idea where he was. I found myself thinking about him constantly throughout all my morning classes. What if something bad happened to him? What if he was with someone else? Oh that boy was in a world of hurt for making me loose my mind like this. I was in Calculus with Alice and we had a few minutes of free time before the bell would ring, signaling it was time for lunch.

"Bella, are you okay?" she asked from beside me. I turned to her and I'm pretty sure my face said it all. "Bella, what's wrong?" she asked urgently.

"Alice, I trust you, okay," I said.

"Okay," she said slowly.

"I need to tell you a secret. The only other person that knows is Rosalie. This has to remain private," I whispered. She looked around making sure was no one else was listening and nodded her head. I leaned in to her and whispered, "I lost my virginity to Jacob Black last night."

"Oh my God! Had I known I would've been there for you," she whispered back. "Well not there while you were doing...it, I mean afterwards for the emotional stuff." I laughed lightly, but the tension was still there.

"Alice, Edward told me that Jacob went to see me last night, but I never saw him. And apparently he never went back to his dorm. What do you think that means?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said in a quiet voice.

"Alice, be honest with me, what do you think that means?" I repeated my question.

"Bella, most girls would say that maybe he spent the night with someone else," she said slowly. I sniffed. "But, I think, something bad might've happened to him." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why would you think that?" I asked

"I don't know Bella, but I just have this really weird feeling," she said. I didn't want to believe what Alice was saying, but somehow I felt like it was true. The bell rang and Alice and I walked to lunch together. Rosalie and the other Volturi girls were already at the table.

"Hey Rose," I said. The other girls looked at me expectantly and I said my hello's to each of them. I noticed how they completely ignored Alice.

"Has anyone seen Jacob Black today?" I asked the table. The girls broke out in laughter and I felt my cheeks turn red, this time however from anger.

"Why would we want to," Victoria spat. I glared at her and she laughed harder.

"Isabella, please don't talk about your _boyfriend_," Rosalie sneered on the word, "to the rest of us whilst we eat." I huffed and stood from the table angrily. As I did, I saw Edward entering with Jasper and Emmett. "Where do you think you're going?" Rosalie asked me.

"To people who actually give two fucks about anyone other than themselves," I said in a tart voice.

"Way to go, Bella," Heidi one of the other girls in Volturi said with a smile on her face. Rosalie wiped said smile off her face with just one look. I didn't care what these girls thought of me. The only thing I cared about right now was Jacob.

"Come on, Alice," I said. She stood up with a smile on her face and gave Rosalie a pointed smirk. We walked from the Volturi girls table and I couldn't help but feel like all eyes were on us. When I reached Edward's table, I suddenly felt nervous. Would the guys want me to sit with them?

"Umm, can we sit here?" I asked nervously. Jasper smirked and patted the seat next to him.

"Hell yeah! It's about time someone shut my sister up," he said laughing.

"He's right. I love the girl, but sometimes...well you know," Emmett added laughing. I sat down next to Edward who smiled sadly at me. I saw that Alice was still standing.

"Alice, sit down," I said. Jasper grabbed Alice by the hand and just about pulled her into his lap. He settled for the seat next to him, however. The look of shock on Alice's face made me burst out into laughter. Edward and Emmett joined me.

"Sorry, I just didn't want you standing," Jasper said sheepishly.

"Much rather her in your lap, eh?" Emmett suggested. I laughed even harder when Jasper punched Emmett in the chest and made a face. That punch hurt him more than it hurt Emmett. I turned to Edward and took a deep breath.

"Did you see Jacob?" I asked. I already knew the answer.

"No," he sighed. "During my free period, I looked everywhere and asked everyone. No one's seen him since he last left the dorm."

"I'm worried about him, Edward," I said.

"Yeah, me too," he said.

"Hey Bella," Jasper called. I turned to him and saw that he had a somber expression across his face. He must have heard our conversation. "If you're really concerned, you should report it to the Dean. Something might've happened. I hate to be the one to say it, but it could've been something bad," he said.

"That's what I thought too," Alice said. I nodded my head.

"I think I'll do that right now," I said slowly. My breath was shaky and tears threatened to spill out of my eyes at any moment.

"I'll go with you," Edward said. He grabbed his bag and stood up. I followed his lead and thanked him.

"Thank you Jasper, Alice, and Emmett," I said.

Edward and I walked to the Dean's Office in silence. I was afraid to speak because I knew if I did, I'd break out into a crying fit. Luckily, the Dean's schedule was free and he agreed to see us right now.

*****

"I understand your concern for your friend, but you have to understand, until a person has been missing for 72 hours, we can't involve the authorities," the Dean said.

"What? That's insane? Who knows what could happen in 72 hours!" I said angrily. Edward rubbed my arm, trying to calm me. It wasn't working at this point.

"Miss Swan, you of all people should know the policies of law for the State of Washington. What does your father do again?" the Dean asked. Yes, he was right, I did know this. But it had nothing to do with the fact that my father was a Police Chief.

"Well, can you at least alert the students and faculty of this?" Edward asked in a calm voice.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, that we can do," the Dean answered. "Now, if there are no further questions or concerns, the two of you should get to class."

"Thank you for your time, Dean Williams," Edward said in a polite voice.

"Yes, thank you," I said. I was visibly upset, but there was nothing I could do.

When Edward and I exited the building, I nearly screamed. "I can't believe this!"

"Bella, calm down. Jacob will turn up soon, I promise you," Edward said.

"How can you know that, Edward?" I asked.

"I just do. Everything will be fine, I swear," he said. And I believed him. But then, the unthinkable happened.

*****

Two Days Later

I was in European History when the announcement was made. "All students report to the Main Building, immediately," said a voice over the loud speakers. I grabbed my bag and walked with Jasper to the Main Building. We met up with Alice and Edward and took our seats in the auditorium.

"What do you think this is about?" I asked.

"That idiot Jacob probably turned up and the Dean is gonna make an example of him," Jasper said with a smile. I could only hope so.

"This should be fun to watch," said Garret, one of his friends. I noticed the only people in our row that were visibly nervous were Edward, Alice, and I. I exchanged glances with the two of them and I could tell the exact same thing was on our minds. This. Was. Bad.

"Silence," Dean Willams said when he took the stage. The room quieted immediately. "Students, I've called you here for a very imporant announcement," he said. "A few days ago, it came to my attention that one of our students didn't come back to his dorm after leaving late one evening."

"Here it comes," Garret whispered eagerly. Jasper laughed quietly.

"I've alerted the authorites and after only a few hours of investigation we have concluded that this student, Jacob Black, is missing."

* * *

**I am 100% Team Jacob.**

**So if anyone hates me for making Jacob go missing, please keep in mind that I LOOOOOVE Jacob.**

**Umm, reviews would be the best Christmas/Boxing Day/Kwanza present ever!**

**Thanks for reading anyways! **

**You all rock!**

**Happy Holidays =)**


	6. A Threat

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. There, I said it.**

**Also, thanks so much for reading and reviewing guys!**

**It literally means the world to me lol.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Bella POV

_"I've alerted the authorites and after only a few hours of investigation we have concluded that this student, Jacob Black, is missing."_

I felt like someone had just punched me in the stomach. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. I was completely frozen. The only activity that my mind was able to conduct was the repetition of the word _missing_ echoing constantly.

_Missing. Missing. Missing._

Jacob Black is missing.

I felt a hand on my lap and looked up to see that it belonged to Edward. I pushed his hand off quickly, stood up, and ran out of the auditorium. When I made it outside, I exhaled. My breathing sounded quickened and gurgled. My eyes were fogging over. I wiped at my eyes with the back of my sleeve and saw that I was crying. My sense of hearing came back to me and I realized I was crying loudly.

"Bella," I heard Edward call from behind me. I turned and saw him running towards me. I couldn't help myself and I ran into his arms, letting it all out. "Shh, Bella. It's okay. Shhh," he said in a soothing voice. His words, however, were not soothing. Was he seriously telling me that everything was okay? I pushed away from him and yelled, "It's okay?! It's okay?! None of this is okay, Edward. Jacob is missing, Edward! He's missing!"

"I can't...I don't...I feel," I cried loudly. I had no idea what to say.

"Bella, calm down. Listen to me," Edward said. I looked up at him and tried to wipe more tears from my eyes. "Jacob is missing, yes. But it doesn't necessarily mean that something bad happened to him. He could be blowing off school. This wouldn't be the first time. Trust me." I continued to look at him, unable to speak for fear of crying. "Trust me," he repeated. I pulled myself closer to him and inhaled deeply. His scent relaxed me, calmed me even.

"I do. I do trust you," I said.

Edward POV

Jacob was missing. My room mate had gone missing. The first month of school hadn't even finished and already tragedy struck. I was beginning to think that bad things followed me everywhere. Back at Chicago Prep, I had terrible luck with my room mate. In fact, things there were so bad that I was forced to leave the school, start seeing a therapist, and take medication. I still don't like to talk about it. But can you blame me? Walking in on your room mate as he's pulling the trigger to his head can be pretty nerve wracking. And then, getting blamed for it because of a fight the two of you had earlier in the week is just as bad. But, I'd have to say the icing on the cake would be having a nervous breakdown in the courtyard and then being sent off to a psychiatric hospital.

So, I think it's fair to say that no one was more upset about Jacob's disappearance more than me. Well, with the exception of Bella. She was seconds away from hyperventilating when I found her outside of the Main Building. I tried my best to calm her, but my efforts were somewhat futile. I say this because she nearly bit my head off when I told her that everything was going to be okay. I know, how stupid of me. But, I did gain something I never expected. Her trust. She said that she trusted me, and my heart swelled as the words left her lips, which were at the moment, inches from my chest. At that moment, I knew I had to do everything in my power to make Bella happy again. And I had to start with finding Jacob Black.

Classes were only cancelled for the rest of the morning. After lunch, the day would continue to go on. The news about Jacob Black going missing would be upstaged by something Volturi Girl related. Those girls were never happy unless everything was about them. Bella and Alice were the only exception. I shook it off. I was walking to the cafeteria when I spotted Jasper. He jogged up to me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Hey Jasper," I said.

"Hey Edward, you okay?" he asked. Jasper was one of the few people I told my 'back story' to. Emmett was another.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's Bella I'm more concerned about," I said.

"Yeah," he sighed. I looked at him and saw that he was thinking very hard about something.

"Jasper, what is it?" I asked.

"When you ran after Bella, you kicked your bag and your pillbox fell out. I snagged it before anyone could see, but I noticed something," he said slowly. I nodded waiting for him to go on. "You haven't taken any pills in the past week." I started to speak, but he stopped me with a wave of his hand. "I know you don't like the numb feeling you get when you take them, but Edward, your therapist put you on those pills for a reason. And I think that now, more than ever, you should be taking them."

"You're right, I know. And I'm gonna start taking them again, I promise. You have nothing to worry about," I said.

"Good, now let's go eat. I'm starving," he said laughing. I laughed along with him and the two of us walked off to the cafeteria.

When we walked in, I was upset to see that Bella was off sitting with the Volturi Girls. I looked over at Jasper and saw that he was staring after Alice with the same longing in his eyes that I'm sure I had for Bella. How Emmett stood to stay away from his girlfriend was beyond me.

Bella POV

I looked up from my salad to see Edward and Jasper walking towards their usual table. I wanted to go over to him so badly, but according to Rosalie, we needed to all be seated together today. Keep up appearances.

"Isabella," she had said dragging out my full name, "everyone's world has just been turned upside down. Our fellow students need some kind of comfort."

"And what comfort are we providing to them by sitting together, Rosalie?" I asked.

"The comfort of knowing that the status quo is still in place, and we, the Volturi Girls, are on top of everything," she said simply. With that, she turned away and starting chatting lowly with Leah and Victoria. I turned to Alice and saw that she was staring over at Jasper's table.

"Alice," I called. She looked over to me and smiled sadly.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" she asked. I knew she'd understand.

"Terrible. I can't help but feel like Jacob's disappearance was my fault. He was on his way to see me the last night anyone saw him," I said.

"Well sound's like the police should be questioning you," Leah said from the other end of the table. Her voice was dripping with venom.

"What's your problem," I snapped.

"You, you're my problem. You keep talking about that idiot Jacob Black like the rest of us want to here about him. Newsflash Forks, we don't," she said. I shrunk back at the mention of my hometown.

"Ladies, let's not make a scene," Rosalie said smiling evilly. Something told me a scene was exactly what she wanted.

"Leah, I don't care if you or anyone at this table for that matter doesn't want to hear about Jacob. You're gonna hear about him a lot more from now on, because he's my boyfriend," I nearly yelled. Most of the cafeteria had quieted down and was looking in our direction.

"Kind of hard for him to be your boyfriend with him missing and all, isn't it," Leah asked sarcastically. I stood up from the table and she stood up to meet me.

"Leah, calm down," Rosalie said. Leah looked at Rosalie as if she had five heads.

"Me? Me, calm down?! Little Miss Forks over there is the one starting shit," Leah yelled at Rosalie. Uh oh, I'd seen the things Rosalie could make people do with just one look. Rosalie stood up slowly and flipped her honey blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"Leah Clearwater, there are certain things I will tolerate from you because you're one of my oldest friends," Rosalie said sweetly. Then her eyes narrowed and she leaned over the table and whispered in a menacing voice, "But there are also things I know about you because _I'm_ one of _your_ oldest friends." Leah's eyes widened and Rosalie's lips curled up into a devious smile. "That's right," Rosalie nodded, "I know." Leah looked panicked.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry. I didn't---I'm," Leah stuttered, but Rosalie silenced her with a wave of her finger. It reminded me of when Sabrina the Teenage Witch would cast spells with the point of her finger.

"Apologize to Bella, and leave the cafeteria," Rosalie said. Leah looked as if she were about to argue, but Rosalie just held up her finger. Leah nodded and turned to face me. Her eyes were blacker than the leather Coach boots I was currently wearing.

"I'm sorry, Bella," she said through her teeth. Then she leaned in so that she was inches from my face. "I hope you can finish the shit you just started, Forks. Because I'm one girl that you don't wanna mess with. Watch your back," she snarled. And with that, she grabbed her stuff and left the cafeteria.

Rosalie flipped her hair again and smiled at everyone who was staring. "This is a cafeteria. Eat," she said. Everyone's eyes went back to their food and she sat down gracefully. I stared at her in awe. "Sit down, Bella," she sighed. I sat down wordlessly and stared at her.

"How do you do that?" I found myself asking. She looked up at me and smiled a dazzling smile.

"Stick with me, Bella, and you'll learn," she said. She patted the seat next to her, the one Leah had been sitting in, silently telling me to sit there. I grabbed my bag and sat next to her. Rosalie smiled at me and started up a conversation with Victoria. I noticed how the conversation opened up to include me every two minutes. I was really enjoying myself until I saw two things. One, the complete look of sadness that was on Alice's face. Two, the look of betrayl on Edward's face as he stormed out of the cafeteria.

Edward POV

How could Bella turn to the dark side, as some would put it? I watched in amazement from the other side of the cafeteria as she just left Alice behind and sat next to Rosalie. I thought she was different.

"Emmett, why is your girl such a snob?" I had asked him. I wanted to ask why she was a bitch, but I knew better than to talk shit about Emmett's girl. He'd eat me alive.

"I don't know, define snob," he said laughing.

"You know what I mean by a snob. The typical Volturi Girl ; loves attention and acts like the world revolves around them," I said. He looked over at their table and then back at me.

"Well, if Rose is a snob, what does that make Bella?" he asked. I looked over to the Volturi Girl table and saw that she was chatting animatedly with Rosalie and Victoria. And here I thought she was all torn up about Jacob being missing. I had been stressing over her and wracking my brain trying to think of ways to make her feel better, and she was over there laughing it up with those snobs!

"It makes her exactly like one of them," I said angrily. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the cafeteria, staring Bella down as I did. As soon as I made it outside, I slumped against the warm brick wall and put my head in my hands. I felt nervous, and on edge. Maybe Jasper really was right. I should be taking my meds. I took my pill box out and shook my bottle of water out of the side pocket of my messenger bag. Without any hesitation, I downed the four pills and half the bottle of water.

"Edward? Edward, what are you doing?" Bella's voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Bella looking at me with a horrified expression. Boarding school kid sitting on the ground swallowing pills. Yeah, that looked pretty bad.

"It's nothing, Bella," I sighed. It was funny how one minute I could be furious with her, and the next, I could be completely zen. Those pills work fast.

"Nothing! Edward, you just swallowed like four pills of God knows what and now you're talking to me in an eerily calm voice," she said. I sighed again. I could tell her the truth and say the pills were prescribed by a doctor, but then I'd have to explain why I needed them. So, I decided to lie.

"It was Tylenol, Bella," I said. Lie. "I had a headache." Not a total lie. "That's why I came out here. I needed some air." Again, not a total lie.

"Oh," she said slowly. She slid down next to me and I felt the hairs on my arms stand up. Was every part of my body attracted to her? "I thought you came out here because you were mad at me," she said.

"Why would I be mad at you?" I asked, my voice sounding almost monotone. This is why I _hated_ my medication. I felt all wrong.

"The look you gave me when you left, was a little unsettling. You looked at me like I betrayed you. For a second, I thought you hated me," she said to her shoes. I turned to her and put her face in my hands.

"I would never hate you," I said with as much emotion as I could muster. I removed a stray hair from her face, classic move, and stared into her eyes. I could feel her cheeks warming up beneath my fingers and I knew she was blushing. I leaned in slowly, prepared to kiss her.

Bella POV

As Edward leaned in to kiss me, I suddenly remembered one thing. Jacob was missing. Jacob was missing and here I was about to kiss Edward Cullen, his room mate!

"Edward, I can't do this," I said. His lips were mere millimeters away from mine. I could also almost feel his disappointment as he slowly pulled away. Or was that my disappointment? Whatever it was, it made me feel even worse.

"Wow, Forks. You sure do get around," I heard someone say. I turned my face from Edward's and saw Leah staring at the two of us with nothing but hatred in her eyes. But I saw something else. It was quick and only flickered in her eyes for a second, but I saw it none the less. It was jealousy.

* * *

**So, I can tell people like this story because I get emails that people are favoriting and adding it to their story alerts and stuff.**

**Thanks a heap guys, really!**

**It would be awesome if you reviewed as well, but c'est la vie.**

**Reviews really are appreciated, though!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**And thanks again for all the reviews I recieved so far!**


End file.
